The present invention is in the field of cleaning filters. More specifically this invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning filters with a fluid.
Air filters for engines are generally of two types, paper-type disposable filters, and more durable wire mesh or pre-oiled foam type re-useable filters. Filter cleaning apparatus have been designed with the paper-type filter in mind, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,588 by Holyoak et al. This apparatus uses air forced into a spinning filter to clean. This apparatus is complex in that it requires a vacuum chamber, an electric motor, and delicate alignment of the filter axis, and is only suitable for dry, non-oiled paper type filter media.
In contrast, wire mesh or pre-oiled foam type filters have typically been cleaned by hand, either by repeatedly dipping the filter in a cleaning solution, or pouring a cleaning solution over the filter. This is a very dirty and time-consuming process. After cleaning, the pre-oiled foam type filters then need to be pre-oiled again, which is also done by hand.
An apparatus is desired which would clean wire mesh or pre-oiled foam type filters using a cleaning solution. This apparatus should be simple to use and economical. Further it is desired that this same apparatus be able to pre-oil the filter for future use.